El juego del Destino
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Un nuevo capitulo tras una larga espera. Liz ha tomado una decision ¿cual sera? pasen y lean :3
1. Prologo

Airi: ¡Hola! Esta vez me hago presente dejando un Fic de SE :3

Espero que sea bien recibido… verán este es un UA, no tiene nada que ver con la serie y/o el manga. La historia es real (ocurrió hace aprox. 3 años) bueno, solo puedo decirles eso… sí quieren saber más solo lean n_n (puede que sea algo… extraña, pero la narrare tal cual sucedió).

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Prologo

Estaba en segundo año de instituto. Era una excelente alumna y muy atractiva. Sus ojos de un hermoso tono verde olivo, su piel blanca cual muñeca de porcelana y su cabellera rubia cenizo tomada en dos coletas. Sí, era realmente hermosa, y por si fuera poco era también talentosa.

¿El nombre de la niña prodigio? Maka Albarn.

Sus compañeras de clases la odiaban porque era la alumna favorita de todos los maestros, los chicos se le declaraban a menudo, no solo a ella, sino que también a sus dos mejores amigas, las hermanas Thompson: Elizabeth más conocida como Liz y Patricia conocida como Patty.

Definitivamente, las tres chicas eran destacadas en clases, bueno en realidad solo dos, ya que, Patty nunca prestaba atención a las clases y tenía bajas notas. Liz por su parte, se esforzaba mucho para poder tener buenas calificaciones, pero lo importante es que las conseguía. Claro que no todo podía ser tan perfecto, ¡por supuesto que no! Las tres guardaban un secreto que no podían revelar a nadie. A las tres les fascinaba el Manga y Anime convirtiéndolas así en"Otaku".

- ¿Qué escuchas? – Liz le preguntó a Maka quien tenía su reproductor encendido con los audífonos en sus oídos.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Maka mientras se sacaba uno de los audífonos. Estaban en receso de clases, así que podía escuchar música sin temor a que el maestro se los quitase.

- Te pregunte que ¡Qué escuchas…! - Liz habló molestándose un poco porque su amiga no le estaba prestando atención.

-Shijun no Zankoku– respondió

- La verdad no la conozco – Liz se acomodó en la banca que se encontraban sentadas apoyándose en el respaldo mientras comenzaba a mirar el cielo. Estaban en un pequeño jardín de la institución.

- ¿En serio?... pero si está de moda – Sonrió – es el nuevo Single de Yousei Teikoku.

- Ya veo… - Maka se puso de nuevo el audífono que se había quitado mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido de la música, al tiempo que Patty llego corriendo junto a ellas.

- ¡A que no saben de lo que me he enterado! – Chilló la joven mientras miraba a sus amigas.

- Suelta el chisme… - Liz habló, ya que Maka parecía perdida en su propio país de las hadas.

- ¡En el centro comercial hay una nueva tienda! – Liz pareció interesarse por el tema, pero Maka seguía ignorándoles.

- Hoy las clases acaban temprano, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Liz

- Si… porque es viernes, todos los cursos acaban temprano las clases, también tu curso, hermana- Sonrió Patty.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la tienda? –

- Esperaba que dijeras eso, Liz – rió su hermana mientras Liz sacando una Lima comenzó a arreglarse las uñas.

- ¿Qué opinas, Maka? – Nadie respondió.

- Lo tomaremos como un sí. –

Al finalizar las clases, las hermanas comenzaron a arreglarse ante la perpleja mirada de la ojiverde.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? – preguntó sin entender la reacción de sus amigas

- Iremos al centro comercial – Liz mientras seguía arreglándose miraba su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

- ¿Cuando lo han decidido? – Se sobresaltaron ambas hermanas mientras fijaban su mirada en Maka

- Mientras estabas en tu propio mundo pensando en lo maravillosa que es Fairy Yui. – Maka se sonrojo ante el comentario. Ciertamente ella admiraba a Yui Itsuki, pero no era necesario que sus amigas se burlaran de ello.

- Pero no me han consultado si quiero ir con ustedes –

- Te lo preguntamos, pero no contestaste así que pensamos que querrías venir –

- Pues la verdad hoy no quería salir, solo quiero regresar a casa y hacer el trabajo de biología –

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan nerd aunque sea solo por una vez en tu vida? – Preguntó Liz mirándola fríamente.

- … - Maka bajo su mirada ocultándola bajo su flequillo. La habían hecho sentir verdaderamente mal.

- Esta bien, iré con ustedes – suspiro Maka resignada aún con su mirada ensombrecida.

- ¿De veras? – Pregunto Patty con curiosidad mirando a su amiga

- Siempre te sales con la tuya, Liz – Susurró Maka sin que las hermanas pudieran escucharle

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo llegaron al centro comercial y efectivamente allí la encontraron, las tres se sorprendieron sobremanera al ver lo que tenían en frente: Una gran tienda que ofrecía al público de todo lo que un Otaku sueña ver en una. Se quedaron embelesadas mirando la vitrina cuando, una voz femenina les invito a pasar. Las chicas le siguieron al interior de la tienda.

- Bienvenidas, señoritas – sonrió amablemente la mujer frente a ellas. Era una mujer rubia, sus ojos de color ambarino, bueno el que se podía apreciar, ya que uno de ellos llevaba un parche que le cubría, el izquierdo para ser mas preciosos.

- Gracias – contestaron al unísono las jóvenes mientras seguían embelesadas viendo las estanterías repletas de Manga, las repisas con cajas en las cuales en su interior habían figuritas, etc.

- ¿Desean ver algo en particular? –

- Solo estamos de paso observando – Contesto Patty alegremente.

- Me llevare este – respondió Maka mientras de un estante tomaba el tomo N° 4 del Manga de Shaman King – ¡Era el único que me faltaba! – se dirigió a la caja y pagó rápidamente sin separarse ni un minuto de su preciado Manga.

- ¡¿Eh? – Se sorprendió Liz. – Maka… ¿andabas con dinero? –

- Siempre hay que ser precavidas – le sonrió a su amiga mientras guardaba el volumen en su mochila.

- ¿Y eras tú quien quería ir directo a casa?... es imposible, ¡sigo sin creérmelo! -

- Muchas gracias por tu compra, señorita –sonrió la rubia mujer.

- Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, quiero que sepas mi nombre ya que, es muy posible que nos volvamos a ver pronto. – La joven sonrió.

- Bien, mi nombre es Marie – contesto sonriéndole también. Patty y Liz seguían mirando todo lo que podían, pero estaban tristes ya que, ellas no traían dinero consigo.

- Ellas son Patty y Liz, mis mejores amigas – La voz de Maka las sacó de su ardua tarea.

- Ah… hola – saludaron las aludidas. Liz poniéndose seria y Patty riendo estruendosamente.

- Maka, ¡préstame dinero! – Chilló Liz mirando estupefacta cierta figurita de Pakira en una de las repisas.

- Ni lo sueñes –

- ¿Eh?... –

- no te lo mereces por obligarme a venir – Rió disimuladamente Maka

- Cruel – Liz le miró molesta.

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, ¡tenemos un trabajo de biología que hacer! – Los ojos de Maka resplandecían, pero sus amigas le miraron extrañadas. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse por tener deberes escolares que hacer? Sin duda eso era un gran misterio de la vida.

Al salir de la tienda, miraron unos minutos más la vitrina que daba al exterior para ver con claridad lo que desde el interior no se podía apreciar. En ese instante un hombre se paro junto a ellas.

- Es fantástico, ¿no lo creen? – las tres chicas se giraron para verle. Era un sujeto alto, su cabellera de color grisácea y sus ojos de un tono similar. Usaba gafas, pero eso no le quitaba atractivo al hombre. Las tres se le quedaron mirando, Maka no le dio mucha importancia, Patty solo rió pero a Liz le pareció ver al ser más hermoso del mundo, cosa que ninguna de las otras chicas presentes se percato.

- Si, es maravilloso que exista una tienda como esta – Maka habló sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la vitrina, pero de vez en vez le daba una mirada de soslayo al hombre. Era atractivo sí, pero para ella lo más importante eran sus estudios y el Manga y Anime, y nadie podía cambiar eso. Cabía agregar que Maka ya estaba enamorada secretamente de Hao Asakura, el antagonista de su Anime y Manga favorito, sí, se trataba de un amor platónico pero eso nadie lo cambiaría, ni siquiera el sujeto que tenía a su lado.

Un silencio incomodo se formo alrededor de ellos en ese instante, pero gracias a Patty logro romperse ya que comenzó a reír nuevamente.

- Y ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Liz preguntó al sujeto sorprendiendo a Maka

- Stein… Franken Stein, pero pueden llamarme Stein – sonrió el hombre.

- ¿No eres algo mayor que nosotras? – Pregunto Maka, pero a Liz parecía no importarle la edad del hombre frente a ella.

- Bueno… eso… sí, tengo 29 años… ¿y ustedes son? –

- Yo soy Elizabeth Thompson, pero puedes llamarme Liz – Le miró coquetamente

- Mi nombre es Patricia Thompson, pero mis amigos me llaman Patty – rió la chica, el hombre miraba a cada una de las aludidas, especialmente a Maka, pero esta no le daba importancia, lo que le causaba más curiosidad al tipo.

– Oye, y tú ¿eres una chica no? – bromeo el sujeto mirando de cerca a Maka. Esta se molesto ante el comentario y su sonrojo floreció.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a molestarme cuando ni siquiera me conoces? – chilló la joven para luego dar media vuelta e irse del lugar.

- Me voy, si ustedes quieren quedarse ¡es su problema! – y al finalizar Maka comenzó a caminar.

- ¡¿Y no te presentarás? – Le grito el hombre, Maka se giro levemente, cerro sus ojos y le enseño la lengua a Stein quien solo rió divertido. Maka siguió su camino

– Ya veo… entonces no lo harás –

- ¡Espérame Maka! – Patty le alcanzo corriendo y se fue con ella. Liz por su parte se quedo allí.

- Oh… ¿y tú no correrás como las otras dos niñitas? – bromeó Stein

- Yo, a diferencia de ellas, no soy una niñita, ya tengo 17 años cumplidos, ellas solo tienen 15 – Liz sonrió.

- Así que te crees toda una mujer ¿no? – Liz se molesto un poco ante el comentario, por suerte Marie interrumpió la conversación apareciendo junto a ellos saliendo de la tienda.

- Veo que ya conociste a Stein, Liz-chan – Sonrió la mujer

- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Liz

- Claro que si, el trabaja conmigo, es mi socio – Hizo ademan con una de sus manos para que ambos entraran a la tienda nuevamente mientras ella volvía al interior de esta. Ambos la siguieron en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos Stein decidió hablar

- Oye Marie, ¿ya conociste a las chicas? – Marie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios- ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo lo mejor? – se quejo el hombre

- ¡A que te refieres, Stein? – Marie le miraba curiosa y celosa a la vez, ella estaba enamorada secretamente de él, pero Stein solo podía ser su "amigo", ya que, ella estaba casada. Si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco más de tiempo antes de casarse, es lo que siempre pensaba Marie, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

- Bueno… esa chica ¿su nombre era Maka?, a final de cuentas no se presento – Intento cambiar el tema Stein

- ¿Maka Albarn? – habló Marie,

"Así que su nombre es Maka Albarn" pensaba el hombre mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar el rostro de la muchacha mencionada "es realmente linda".

- ¿Stein? – Liz le miró acercando su rostro al de él pero este ni se inmuto, le miró a los azules ojos, sí, Liz era hermosa, pero no tenía ese "algo" que Maka tenía a sus ojos.

- No te preocupes, siempre le suceden esas cosas – sonrió Marie a Liz quien miraba con curiosidad al hombre envuelto en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno de todas formas ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, tengo un trabajo de biología que realizar – Liz habló intentando captar la atención de Stein, pero este ni se inmutaba, se encontraba sonriendo y su mente estaba en su propio mundo.

- Stein, ¡Liz te está hablando! – el tipo salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de su socia y amiga a la vez.

- A… sí… está bien Liz – sonrió – ¿Nos veremos mañana? – pregunto el hombre aún sonriéndole a la joven

- ¡Claro! ¡Hasta mañana! – Liz se despidió de ambos agitando su mano en el aire para luego irse corriendo dejando a Marie y Stein en su lugar de trabajo.

- Maka Albarn… será divertido, ¿no lo crees Marie? – miró a su socia

- Stein, no estarás pensando en… - fue interrumpida.

- Será todo un reto, Marie – el hombre sonrió y una risa algo espeluznante salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían sobremanera. Marie solo negó con la cabeza al imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su socio, sintió compasión por la joven chica, sabía que cuando Stein quería algo, lo conseguía costase lo que costase y solo un milagro podía hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Continuará…

Airi: Si lo leyeron, esperare entusiasmada sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones, acepto de todo… comentarios constructivos, ejem… destructivos (si algo no les agrada háganmelo saber por favor) ¡Acepto de todo! Excepto golpes :3

Por cierto, no es mi intención hacer quedar mal a Stein, pero por más vueltas que le diese al asunto, Stein le quedaba perfecto a ese ¬¬ sujeto… Los demás personajes también saldrán claro está, pero todo a su debido tiempo ya les dije que narrare tal cual sucedió. ¿Cómo se que ocurrió así? Digamos que jugué a la detective y dio sus frutos… unos capítulos más adelante lo entenderán.

Sin más preámbulos ¡me despido!

¡Bye!


	2. Capitulo 1 Peligrosas Verdades

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo oficial, bueno como no quiero hacer muy larga la historia la haré lo más corta que pueda apresurando los hechos. XD que si no fuese así tardaría alrededor de un año en terminarla.

¡A si! Responderé ciertas dudas que plantearon n_n

Bueno, ciertamente yo soy Maka (soy una nerd XD ¡pero con estilo!)

¿Liz Otaku? Bueno, eso es porque esas chicas eran bastante pretenciosas… pero yo no me quedo pequeña en absoluto… ¡lograron transformarme! Je je y así nació la idea de que Liz tomara ese papel.

Stein… bueno, solo lean el capítulo. Por cierto, pronto explicaré la razón del comportamiento de él. Sí, tiene una muy buena razón para actuar de ese modo.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Capitulo 1: Peligrosas Verdades

Caminaban en dirección a la tienda que el día anterior habían visitado, Liz había insistido en ir, pero según ella, no quería ir sola. Maka al principio se había negado, pero Patty logro convencerla para que fuese, así que cansada accedió a ir, pero solo por acompañarlas.

Liz había hablado durante todo ese día sobre su encuentro con Stein y lo maravilloso que lo encontraba, pero Patty y Maka ya estaban hartas de hablar de lo mismo, aunque su amiga parecía no percatarse de ello.

- Oye Liz – habló Maka

- ¿Sí? –

- ¿Cómo está tu novio? – preguntó Maka. Sin duda, la joven de verdes ojos era sagaz, durante el día, tuvo tiempo suficiente para percatarse de que su amiga estaba prendada de Stein, pero no quiso parecer imprudente al comentar algo así, por esa razón prefirió ser sutil con el tema.

- ¿Hero?... está bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Solo quería saberlo, no te pondrás celosa, ¿o sí? – Maka le miró con picardía.

- Cómo crees… - Liz dio un suspiro

- A que no sabes el porqué mi hermana ha estado esquivando a su novio. ¿Eh Maka? – soltó Patty sorprendiendo a la aludida y sobresaltando a su hermana mientras sonreía

- Patty no le dirás que… - Se silencio la chica, sin duda ella misma se había delatado

- ¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado? – preguntó curiosa Maka al tiempo que miraba a ambas hermanas

- La verdad… no es nada – Liz intento cambiar el tema –

- Pues si es algo… Maka, Hero le ha pedido a Liz que ambos tengan relaciones sexuales – rió divertida Patty mientras veía el rostro de su hermana cambiar a un intenso color rojo.

- Espera Patty… ¿por qué lo has dicho? –

- Pues… confiamos en Maka ¿no?... ella es nuestra amiga –

- Si… pero… -

- Así que no me lo querías decir ¿Liz? – Maka miró a la mencionada, pero esta solo bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada. – Y ¿qué respuesta le has dado? –

- Que no lo haría – La respuesta sorprendió a Maka, sin duda, ella sabía que su amiga Liz hacía tiempo quería perder su virginidad, entonces ¿Por qué había rechazado una oportunidad tan tentadora? Se trataba de su novio quien se lo pedía, entonces ¿Porqué?

- ¿Cómo? – El rostro de Maka mostro su desconcierto abiertamente.

- Pues… eso, ¿sabes? Hero es un completo estúpido –

- Entonces ¿por qué sigues con él? –

- Tengo miedo a estar sola, es todo –

- Ya… - Maka decidió no ahondar más en el tema, sin duda solo incomodaría más a su amiga y eso era lo que menos quería. Había satisfecho su curiosidad, ahora entendía a la perfección la reacción de Liz al ver a Stein.

Al llegar a la tienda Maka no quiso entrar, ya que se sentía demasiado incomoda junto a Stein, por lo que decidió mirar desde afuera la vitrina mientras esperaba a sus amigas, claro que desde allí ella podía escuchar perfectamente la charla que sostuvieran.

- ¡Hola! – Liz había saludado animadamente mientras entraba al local

- ¿Qué tal? – Stein habló mirando a las jóvenes

- ¿Y Marie-san? – preguntó Patty mirando en todas direcciones

- Ah… Marie hoy no ha venido a trabajar, ella está ocupada arreglando las cosas en su casa para la fiesta de esta noche –

- ¿Fiesta? Preguntaron Liz y Patty al unísono mirando al hombre

- Si, ella esta de cumpleaños, y me pidió que les invitara en su nombre… por cierto, ¿no ha venido su amiga con ustedes? – Stein observo a su alrededor buscando a la aludida. Maka desde afuera que había escuchado toda la charla pensó inmediatamente en irse de allí, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Esta afuera, ha dicho que no quería entrar! – Patty habló y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Maka. ¿Por qué ese sujeto no le causaba buena espina? No lo sabía, pero si algo sabía es que no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Tomó su mochila para irse, cuando alguien la detuvo tomándole la mano.

- ¿Te vas sin siquiera saludarme? – Maka se volteó para ver al dueño de aquella voz, Stein.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que no quiero verte? – Tras de Stein habían salido Liz y Patty.

- Alguna… ¿razón en especial? – el hombre acercó su rostro al de Maka hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, ella se sonrojo salvajemente

- ¿Eres una especie de acosador? – Maka se alejo rápidamente de él y destrabó su mano. Stein soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – Maka seguía sonrojada

- No… nada, Maka… - La miró unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, el rubor en el rostro de Maka se negaba a desaparecer

"Por qué me mira tanto" Pensaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. -¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó irritándose.

- No, es solo que eres una chica muy graciosa…- Miró a Liz y Patty, luego a Maka - Marie me ha pedido que les invite a su fiesta de cumpleaños, es hoy a las 8:30 P.M. –

- No iré – soltó la joven de ojos verdes

- ¿He?... ¿Por qué no? – Patty habló con un tono de voz triste

- Es que ¡ni siquiera les conocemos bien! – sin duda esa era la peor excusa que podía haberse inventado, pero realmente no quería ir.

- Pero eso no es impedimento para que vayamos a divertirnos, Maka, tu siempre arruinas la diversión – Liz le miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Perdóname por ser una aguafiestas Liz, pero ¡he dicho que no iré! –

- Bueno, yo pensaba ir a buscarlas en mi automóvil, y luego, al finalizar la fiesta ir a dejarlas a su casa – Stein menciono mientras sacaba las llaves de su vehículo antes depositadas en su bolsillo. A Liz le brillaron los ojitos de la emoción. "Chance" pensó

- Maka, pasaremos por ti a las 8:00 P.M., espero que estés lista, ¿entiendes? – Liz comento mientras Patty sonreía

- ¡¿Es que no has entendido que no…? – fue interrumpida

- ¡Iras!... – la conversación acabo.

Caminaba a su casa, esta vez no iba acompañada de sus amigas, ya que Maka decidió marcharse sola dejando a sus amigas en la tienda junto a ese hombre. Estaba molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevían ellas a llamarse sus amigas si le obligaban a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad? Y no era la primera vez que lo hacían, sino, jamás de los jamases hubiese conocido a ese tal Stein. Ellas le habían obligado a acompañarlas al centro comercial el día anterior, y se les estaba haciendo costumbre obligarla a hacer cosas que definitivamente no iban con ella. Al llegar a su hogar, subió a su habitación y se quedo encerrada largo rato mientras recostada en su cama pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Esas dos… ¡siempre se salen con la suya! – Chilló mientras unas lágrimas salían sin autorización de sus bellos ojos. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y allí se quedo largo rato, desbordando la amargura que le embriagaba. No podía siquiera pensar en decirle algo a su padre, sabía que si él se enteraba de que en primer lugar, sufría; en segundo lugar, por culpa de un hombre, y en tercer lugar, un hombre "demasiado" mayor para ella, su padre no dudaría en ir y matarle. Después de todo, el era un experto en artes marciales y ¡nadie! que dañara a su preciada hija sobreviviría para contarlo.

Se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, Maka vestía siempre de forma similar, pero lo que más destacaba en su vestuario eran sus falditas a tablas, no podían faltar en su traje. Recordaba perfectamente la vez que un friki le había gritado en la calle que se parecía a Misa Amane. Maka odiaba a Misa Misa, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso al comentario y seguir su camino. Se levanto de su cama y decidió arreglarse un poco, para disimular su agobio.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse como usualmente lo hacía, cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo tomó de su antiguo lugar de reposo, su cama, y miró la llamada entrante: Liz. Dudo un poco en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- ¿Si, Liz? –

- ¡Espero que estés lista! Patty y yo estamos ahora fuera de tu casa. Sal – Colgó Liz.

- Encima cuelga el teléfono – bufó Maka, luego tomó un pequeño bolso que adornaba con chapitas, parches y blondas, se lo colgó al hombro y salió de su casa.

- Ya era hora – habló Liz. Estaban esperándola, Stein en su Toyota Yaris del año, sin duda, un vehículo amplio y hermoso. Era de color gris. Liz estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Patty iba sentada en el asiento trasero asomando su rostro por la ventana. Maka subió y se sentó junto a Patty.

- Pensé que vendrían solas – Habló Maka

- ¿Olvidaste que les dije que pasaría por ustedes? – Stein la miró a través del espejo retrovisor mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha.

- La verdad es que lo intente – Un silenció se apodero de todos los presentes, el cual estuvo allí durante muchísimo tiempo.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga Marie, ella les recibió y les invitó a pasar. Sin duda era una casa grande y hermosa, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el jardín trasero. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, todos menos Maka

- Les dije que no quería asistir – susurró, estaba sentada en una banquita apartada del resto de los invitados mientras veía que sus amigas encajaban a la perfección con todo el mundo presente, pero ella estaba sola. – Sin duda, esto no es para mí – Se acomodo un poco mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿No estás disfrutando? – Habló la persona que descansaba a su lado.

- Ah… Marie-san, no es eso… es solo que… no soy buena en estas cosas –

- Maka… ¿sabes?, me inspiras confianza… ¿puedo contarte algo? – preguntó Marie a su nueva amiga mientras se ponía cómoda en la banca mirando a sus invitados.

- Claro… lo que quieras – Maka le miró sorprendida ¿Cómo podía una persona que apenas y conocía confiar tan fácilmente en ella?

- Maka… esto lleva atormentando durante un tiempo… -dudo unos segundos antes de continuar, pero prosiguió con su relato – Hace un mes que mi socio y yo decidimos abrir la tienda… y me he dado cuenta de que… estoy enamorada de él – Maka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no esperaba que su amiga le contara algo así. Lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de la mirada de la mujer, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué pensarían sus invitados si la vieran llorando y encima el día de su cumpleaños? Maka le escuchó atentamente, hasta que Marie hizo silencio, entonces se aventuro a preguntar

- ¿El problema es?... – miró a los ojos a Marie, quien no pudo sostener su mirada. Se sentía culpable, las palabras que iban a salir de sus labios… le dolían demasiado.

- Estoy casada y tengo dos hijos – la mujer suspiró mientras divisaba a su familia entre la multitud.

- Marie-san… - Maka intento consolarla, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. Sin duda, era un problema demasiado grande para una niña como ella. Porque eso es lo que realmente era, una niña atrapada en lo que pronto sería el cuerpo de una mujer.

- Maka escúchame bien – soltó de improviso Marie sobresaltando a la chica de verdes ojos – Stein no es un buen sujeto, intenta no relacionarte con él –

- ¿Qué?... pero si no es un buen sujeto, ¿cómo se enamoro de él? -

- Le conozco desde el día que me case hace 8 años, el es primo de mi marido, durante el tiempo que viví con él… -

- ¿Vivió con él? – preguntó Maka desconcertada.

- Sí… él se mudo a esta ciudad y no tenía donde vivir. Entonces mi marido le alquilo una habitación de esta casa durante un tiempo y así comencé a enamorarme de él, me enamore de la falsa imagen que les muestra a todas las mujeres. Stein es un mujeriego… y me ha confesado que va tras de ti. – Maka se sorprendió y el temor se apodero de ella. Hacía varios minutos que se había dado cuenta de que el hombre ya mencionado le miraba desde la multitud.

Era inevitable darse cuenta, ya que, su mirada se sentía aunque no quisiera.

- Yo… -

- Maka, déjame terminar por favor… no quería hablar de esto, pero… - se detuvo a meditar unos instantes, luego continuó - él estuvo a punto de arruinar mi matrimonio –

- No lo entiendo… -

– Verás, yo fui amante de Stein hasta hace poco – Suspiro. – Y es que aún lo amo, pero no puedo seguir engañando a mi familia. La amo demasiado, mucho más que a ese sujeto. –

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto a mí? – El temor se apoderaba cada vez más de Maka. ¿Sería bueno que ella se enterase de esas cosas? Lo más seguro era que no.

- Ayer ha cortado conmigo, ya te lo dije, el va tras de ti… un solo paso en falso y te arrepentirás. Maka. – La mujer sonrió amargamente – bien, me voy ya con el resto de los invitados – Marie se había percatado de que Stein venía en su dirección, por eso prefirió dejar a Maka sola. No quería pensar en desafiarle, no quería que Stein se enterara de que ella había revelado la verdad a esa joven.

"¿Ayer?..." pensó la joven "Tal vez fue mi culpa" Una voz que ella bien conocía la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hola, Maka – el hombre tomó asiento junto a la chica – Te he traído un trago ¿Quieres? – le ofreció un vaso con un liquido que parecía ser alcohol

- No gracias – debía desconfiar de él, tal y como su intuición le había indicado, tal y como Marie le había advertido. No sabía de todo lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre, y verdaderamente no quería averiguarlo.

- Ya veo… desconfías de mí ¿me equivoco? – Maka le miró por primera vez en toda la noche directo a los ojos. ¿Qué ocultaba ese hombre? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos propósitos? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente no quería saberlos.

- Y si fuera así ¿tienes algún problema con ello? –

- ¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos, lo hacemos con interrogatorio? –

- No lo sé… ¿lo sabes tú? –

- Tampoco se el porqué, solo sé que me gustas y siempre consigo lo que quiero – a penas acabo de hablar, acercó su rostro al de la joven besándola contra su voluntad.

¿Es que todo el mundo podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella?

Ya era suficiente. La chica se separo del hombre a su lado y le dio una bofetada dejando la forma de su mano marcada en el rostro de su interlocutor.

- No te propases conmigo, ¡imbécil! ¡no conseguirás nada de mí¡ – Maka se puso de pie y decidió irse del sitio.

- ¿Maka? – preguntó Patty acercándosele

- Me voy – exclamó

- Pero, ¿Qué hay de Stein? –

- ¡Puede irse al diablo! – Maka se fue dejando a Patty totalmente confundida. ¿Qué le habría pasado a su amiga para irse de esa forma?

Liz por su parte había visto todo el espectáculo, ella estaba consciente de que Stein le gustaba y mucho. Su novio podía irse al demonio, ella quería a Stein y solo a Stein. Decididamente se acercó hasta donde estaba y se sentó junto a él, quien tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Sabes?, deberías dejarla… ella es una santurrona y jamás se fijará en ti – Stein volteó su rostro para ver a Liz

- Pero ella me gusta – Liz se molestó ante el comentario del hombre

- Y tú me gustas a mí – Acto seguido le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó cosa que él no dudó en corresponder.

Continuará…

Airi: ¿Qué tal?

Espero les este gustando

Si leyeron hasta aquí, ¿me dejarían un comentario? De eso depende si continúo o no con la historia… ustedes deciden, ustedes son los lectores, yo solo escribo n_n

(Y no imaginan cuantas cosas más me sucedieron a partir de ese día T-T, realmente no se lo deseo a nadie…)

Sin más rodeos me despido

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 2 Dime con quien andas

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Tengo una suerte horrible T-T, lo sé. ¿La razón? al final del capítulo explico un poco n.ñ

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Capitulo 2: Dime con quien andas… y te diré quien eres.

Había pasado un mes desde que Maka, Liz y Patty comenzaron a frecuentar la tienda en donde Marie y Stein trabajaban, el susodicho seguía molestando a Maka, pero ya no demostraba el mismo interés en ella, ¿la razón? Un completo misterio para todos.

"Desde el día del cumpleaños de Marie-san, Stein ya no me mira de aquella forma espeluznante ¿Habrá cambiado de parecer?..." Pensaba Maka, definitivamente algo había cambiado en su trato, Stein se veía menos obsesivo para con ella.

- ¿Qué tal? – Stein saludaba a sus clientas como todos los días hacía al tiempo que ellas entraban al local.

- Hola – exclamaban las chicas alegremente mientras le miraban, Maka le miró unos instantes, Stein al notarlo se puso extremadamente nervioso.

"¿Habrá ocurrido algo de lo que deba enterarme?" Maka camino hasta llegar junto a Marie quien estaba ordenando las estanterías, al parecer nueva mercadería había llegado a los contribuyentes de aquella institución, y debía ser ordenada en sus respectivos sitios.

Maka y Marie eran muy buenas amigas, su relación había mejorado y crecido notoriamente, pero ese cariño y confianza que Marie depositaba en Maka, no creció con Liz y Patty, Marie solo se fiaba en Maka, en nadie más. Cada vez que ellas entraban al local, Maka iba a conversar con Marie, mientras que Liz y Patty hablaban animadamente con Stein.

- ¿Qué tal? – saludo animadamente Marie mientras seguía en su labor

- Podría decirse que todo bien… ¿y tú? –

- He hablado con mi familia sobre el asunto… gracias por tus consejos, Maka – La rubia se volteo dejando de lado momentáneamente su labor y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga Maka

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó la chica de verdes ojos regresándole el abrazo

- Mi marido me ha perdonado, después de todo el conoce a Stein… y a mí. –

- Ya veo… -

- Otra cosa, Stein me comentó que te dejará tranquila. Te lo has quitado de encima, aun no sé el porqué – Marie susurró al oído de Maka

- Me alegro - sonrió Maka a su amiga mientras comenzaban a separarse, para que así Marie pudiese continuar con su trabajo. – Pero… ¿no te dijo nada más? Alguna razón por la que ha desistido en… –

- La verdad no tengo ni idea, no ha dicho nada – Suspiró - Estoy sorprendida, el jamás se tranquiliza hasta que no consigue lo que quiere – miró con curiosidad a su amiga, quien se sobresalto ante la acusadora mirada de Marie

- Te juro que no sucedió nada entre nosotros, Marie-san –

- Te creo – Y retomó su trabajo, mientras Maka había decidido amablemente ayudarle.

En ese instante un grupo de chicos entraba en la tienda, era un grupo de chicos bastante extraño.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – saludo Marie dejando su trabajo nuevamente y dirigiéndose a la entrada dejando de lado a Maka por unos instantes.

- Hola – contestaron los jóvenes, eran tres chicos al parecer de la misma edad que Patty y Maka.

Los chicos comenzaron a investigar el local, estaban animados al igual que ellas la primera vez que fueron a aquel sitio.

- Les dije que era genial ¡¿lo ven? ¡El Gran Black Star siempre tiene la razón! – chilló un joven.

- Ya cállate Black Star – exclamó uno de cabellera oscura con tres extrañas líneas blancas en un costado de ella.

- Ya Kid, no seas tan enojón – Habló otro.

- ¿Y qué te metes tú Ox? – habló Kid

- Me meto, ¿acaso quieres pelear? – En ese instante se percataron de la presencia de las chicas, bueno hablo más de Ox, quien se quedó mirando a Maka. Patty por su parte miraba a Kid.

- Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? – chilló Patty yendo al encuentro del muchacho.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – Kid se sonrojo

- Sí, a ti - Patty rió mirando el rostro de su interlocutor.

- Kid… Death the Kid – sonrió a penas visible el joven de ambarinos ojos.

- Yo soy Patty Thompson – sonrió aún más si eso era posible. Ellas son Maka Albarn – señala a la aludida quien solo le mira seriamente – Y ella es mi hermana Liz – La rubia estaba ocupada hablando quien sabe que con Stein.

- Bueno, ellos son mis amigos… Black Star – señalo al aludido quien estaba muy concentrado en la estantería viendo que Manga llevaría consigo. – Ese de allí es Ox Ford – El mencionado estaba que babeaba mirando a Maka.

- Oh… espera un minuto – Patty saco de su mochila un cuaderno, Kid le miraba atentamente preguntándose qué estaría haciendo la rubia, con un lápiz anoto algo en una hoja y luego la arranco entregándosela a Kid – Ten – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Kid mirando el papel

- Mi número telefónico –

- Oh… -

- Oye, ¿me das tu número también, Maka? – exclamó Ox mirando a la muchacha.

- Claro… en tus sueños, ¡engendro! – Maka bufó molesta y tomó su mochila. Ox solo se le quedó mirando – ¡Me voy, amigos! – Al instante Liz caminó hasta ella y le susurró en el oído:

- Maka, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, iré esta noche a tu casa para hablar con más calma ¿Sí? –

- Esta bien, nos veremos esta noche… -

- Adiós – exclamaron todos mientras veían salir a la joven.

- Adiós – Se despidió Maka mientras salía del lugar.

- Más suerte para la próxima – habló Black Star a Ox, mientras sacaba un Manga de la estantería -¡llevare este! – Ox miró furioso en la dirección por donde Maka se había retirado.

"Nunca me doy por vencido… "Pensó el chico "Conseguiré que ella sea mi novia sea como sea"

Maka caminaba hacía su casa mirando el suelo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

"Soy algo así como un imán para los sujetos raros" pensaba la chica ensimismada cuando alguien la empujo desde atrás botándola de frente al suelo, ella cayó de rodillas mirando al sujeto quien la había empujado.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – gritó mientras pasaba corriendo por al lado de Maka, ella le miró en silencio.

- Quién debería tener más cuidado eres tú ¡Estúpido! – Una voz masculina grito junto a Maka.

- ¿Estás bien? – Maka miró al joven frente a ella, quien estaba tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

- Sí, estoy bien – No aceptó la ayuda del joven, ella sola podía ponerse de pie perfectamente.

- Me alegro – El chico le sonrió. Maka se perdió en la sonrisa del chico, sin duda, era el joven más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Su cabellera albina, sus ojos carmesí y su pinta de ser un chico cool.

- Bien entonces Adiós – el joven entonces siguió su camino.

- ¡Espera! – Maka le había gritado aunque no sabía él porque

- ¿Si? – el joven se volteo para mirarla una vez más

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la rubia sonrojándose levemente.

- Ah, era eso… soy Soul–

- Yo soy Maka Albarn –

- Bien Maka – y sin más el joven se fue sin dar explicaciones.

- Mal educado- susurró la chica… pero en realidad no pensaba ciertamente de esa manera, él le había ofrecido su ayuda y ella se negó a aceptarla, su orgullo era demasiado grande. Ella había sido la mal educada y no aquel muchacho.

"Pero te quiero volver a ver" Pensó mientras un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras veía al joven alejarse de ella.

"Eres una tonta Maka, ¿por qué no aceptaste su ayuda? Tal vez así le hubieses podido conocer…" Retomo su camino hasta llegar a casa.

Estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión, pero nada bueno había, así que la apago y encendió luego de sacar de su bolsillo, el reproductor de música. Subió un poco el volumen y selecciono el video Antoinette Blue de Nana Kitade, sin duda una canción muy hermosa.

Al llegar al coro, decidió cantar un poco mientras esperaba a su amiga

- Dakara soba ni ite (Así que quédate a mi lado)

Zutto dato itte (Y di que ahí estarás para siempre)

Akuma no Koe wo kakikesu Made (Hasta que la voz de los demonios haya desaparecido)

Ushinawanu youni (Para estar segura de que no te perderé)

Sotto tashikameru (Necesito asegurarlo)

Taisetsu na kioku wa (Aunque algún día pueda)

Ayamachi ni natte mo (arrepentirme de este momento)

Ne nazeka utsukushii dake… - (¿el viento en tu pelo? Es realmente hermoso…)

Esa era su canción… a pesar de que le dolía escucharla, no podía evitarlo. La canción de ella y su ex novio. De su mochila que descansaba a su lado sacó un cuaderno, no había subido a su habitación desde que llego a su casa. Seguía con su uniforme, y su mochila era la única que le hacía compañía por el momento. Del interior del cuaderno extrajo una foto, solo ella sabía que se encontraba ahí. Si Liz, Patty o su padre se llegaban a enterar, supiese Dios que pasaría.

Su padre sabía el porqué su relación con aquel joven se había estropeado, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema, no quería dañar a su hija preguntándole cosas que ella prefería olvidar. Pero sin duda, ella no le había olvidado, seguía amándolo y le dolía sobremanera que la actual novia del joven le tratase de estúpido. Si, su ex novio era Hero, el novio de su amiga Liz.

- ¿Por qué estas cosas me ocurren a mi? – seguía observando la foto, mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente, su padre aún no llegaba a casa, según le dijo en la mañana, tendría que trabajar horas extras ese día y llegaría algo tarde.

En ese instante alguien golpeo a la puerta principal. Rápidamente escondió la fotografía y como pudo se limpió el rostro. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Liz estaba del otro lado.

- Hola… - saludo Liz mientras fingía una sonrisa.

- Liz, adelante, pasa – dijo Maka mientras le invitaba a pasar con ademan de mano. Liz entró y se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Maka cerró la puerta y luego camino hasta donde Liz y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme hoy, Liz? –

- Maka… eso, yo… - Maka le miraba a los ojos, pero Liz esquivo su mirada fugazmente. – Ayer me he enterado… Maka, estoy embarazada – la joven de verdes ojos los abrió desmesuradamente, su peor pesadilla se había hecho real. Su ex novio, Hero había intimado con su novia, Liz una de sus mejores amigas. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar. Si bien Hero era mayor que ella, no le había dejado por eso. Sino mas bien, porque Liz era más atractiva, y estaba más desarrollada.

No podía permitir que Liz le viera destrozada, después de todo, ella le había hecho creer a las hermanas Thompson que su herida había sanado.

- Y… ¿Hero ya lo sabe? – preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas e intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

- Bueno… Maka, eso… verás, como te digo que… no he intimado con Hero – Su mirada se ensombreció bajo su flequillo.

"¿Cómo es que Liz está embarazada y el hijo no es de su novio?" – Maka pensaba algo confundida. Entonces… Liz había estado con otro hombre, había sido infiel al hombre que ella amaba, al que su amiga le había arrebatado. Sintió la ira apoderarse de ella, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esa clase de sentimientos. Liz estaba allí, pidiéndole ayuda, y ella era consumida por la rabia, no podía. Su amiga estaba confiando en ella, aunque la noticia fuese dolorosa.

- Entonces… ¿Quién es el padre?... –

- No puedo decírtelo… –

- ¡¿Qué? – la gota que rebalso el vaso, ¿confiaba o no Liz en ella?

- Maka, perdóname – Liz abrazo a su amiga mientras el llanto surgió desde lo profundo de su alma. Sentimientos encontrados por parte de Maka, quién quería golpear a su amiga y al mismo tiempo consolarle.

- ¿Qué harás?... debes decírselo a Hero –

- No… si Hero se entera, me dejará – Maka sintió como las ganas de golpear a su amiga se hacían mayores que los deseos de consolarle. Pero debía contenerse, no podía dañarle y menos en su estado actual.

- Escúchame, Liz… - comenzó – Si Hero realmente te ama como dice, el no te dejará por que le hayas sido infiel, pero si él no te ama lo mejor será que te alejes de él si te deja. – Maka era menor que Liz, pero sin duda era más madura que ella, y sus consejos siempre habían sido de utilidad para todo aquel que los solicitaba.

- Maka… no quiero quedarme sola… -

- No estarás sola – acaricio la cabellera de su amiga quien seguía acongojada entre sus brazos. –Estoy contigo ¿no lo ves? –

- Tienes razón – Liz se despego un poco de su amiga, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Maka.

–Gracias –

- Y el padre de la criatura… ¿lo sabe? – preguntó la rubia cenizo mientras miraba a los ojos a Liz

- Sí… -

- ¿Que ha dicho? –

- Quiere reconocer al niño como suyo… -

- Y tú has aceptado, supongo –

- Me niego a que él sea el padre… quiero que Hero le reconozca como hijo suyo –

A Maka el mundo se le vino al suelo. Hero ¿reconocer un hijo que no es suyo?... ahora si Liz había perdido la cordura, pero bueno, ese ya no era asunto suyo. Si Hero quería aceptar ese niño era solo problema de ellos dos.

- Habla con Hero… le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aceptará reconocer al niño… -

- Lo sé –

- Pero Liz, ¿puedo pedirte algo? –

- Dime, Maka –

- Por favor… no le trates nunca más de estúpido, y nunca más le seas infiel –

- Te lo prometo, Maka –

- Gracias -

- Me quedaré a dormir – sonrió Liz a su amiga, esta quedo anonadada

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho temprano? –

- Vamos, mañana es sábado… no creo que sea tan malo no habértelo dicho antes –

- Está bien… -suspiró. – Quédate aquí, iré a preparar la cena –

- Sí… - Maka se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, dejando su reproductor en el sillón, estaba encendido y con la canción antes oída en pausa antes de finalizar. Liz tomó el reproductor y leyó el nombre de la canción. Antoinette Blue.

"Así que aún lo amas, ¿no Maka?... lo siento, Hero jamás volverá contigo." Se puso los audífonos y puso nuevamente esa canción para escucharla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Sé que Hero aceptara ser el padre de mi hijo…" Cerró sus ojos "Porque te guste o no… Maka, Hero es un completo estúpido, nunca puede negarse a nada. Así como no pudo negarse a mi petición de que te dejase y fuera mi novio."

En otro lugar se encontraba un joven, entrando en una casa. Se dirigió hasta la habitación de consulta. Allí le estaba esperando una mujer rubia de ojos dorados.

- Adelante – susurró la mujer al ver al intruso

- Me gustaría que me hiciera un trabajo – habló el joven.

- Claro… ¿quién es la desdichada víctima? –

- Su nombre es Maka Albarn… quiero que se enamore de mí. ¿Puede hacer algo al respecto?

- Claro… - la mujer le entrego un papel luego de escribir algo en el - allí está escrito lo que necesito para esta tarea. No te tardes demasiado – una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro de ambos interlocutores.

- Perfecto –

Continuará…

Airi: ¿Saben? He confirmado que tengo una pésima suerte, acabo de llegar del hospital puesto que me he realizado un profundo corte en la muñeca izquierda (me dolió muchísimo T-T) me corté con una lata maldita que me odiaba… perdí bastante sangre, me recomendaron reposar pero estoy aquí terminando de escribir, y apenas hace dos meses me quitaron el yeso de la mano derecha, ya que tenía una gran fractura (así dijo el doctor) que por unos 5 centímetros no fue quebradura del hueso… pensaron que debían intervenir pero al notar que solo fue fractura no lo hicieron (y se trata de mi cuarta fractura en menos de 10 años) tuve yeso por 3 meses… y tomando calcio (es malísimo -.-) y ahora esto. Así que escribí con mi mano vendada. No sean tan crueles al comentar que estoy algo sensible T-T. ¿Qué será peor? ¿El dolor de la herida abierta o el dolor de mi hueso que aún no se quita? Si les soy sincera no lo sé. ¿Reviews? Por favor, eso me alegría sobremanera.

Bueno, por ahora me despido. ¡Cuídense mucho!

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Capitulo 3 Perro que ladra no muerde I

Airi: ¡Hola! Bueno, se que debo pedir disculpas por la demora n_n pero es que mi tiempo es… limitado. Y no me gusta demorarme o ser impuntual. Así que, aquí el siguiente capítulo (si quieren golpearme, pueden hacerlo TwT) y por si fuera poco mi mala suerte, ayer me encontré con la chica que me quito al único hombre que he amado en mi vida XD (jaja mejor dicho, yo creí que ame, porque bueno… en este fic se representa como Ox, es realmente tragicómico… no sé si ella hizo algo bueno o malo). Y pise una espina de 5 centímetros (que la medí por el tamaño D:) ¬¬ me hizo una herida horrible en el pie izquierdo (odio mi suerte… T-T)

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

Capitulo 3: Perro que ladra no muerde… ¿O tal vez sí?

- Parte 1 –

El día lunes se hizo presente y con él, un nuevo día de clases daba comienzo. Maka y Patty se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares en su salón de clases. Maka dibujaba en un cuaderno cualquiera cosa que llegaba a su mente, y Patty pintaba animada un dibujo que Maka le había hecho con anterioridad. Esa chica amaba colorear y más si eran los dibujos que Maka realizaba. Aunque Maka prefería pintarlos ella, pero no podía evitar ver feliz a su amiga cuando le obsequiaba un dibujo y le prestaba sus cientos de lápices de colores que Patty observaba maravillada.

La maestra entró a la sala y saludo a sus alumnos. Se trataba del tercer bloque de clases, la hora antes del almuerzo. Al terminar ese bloque, irían a buscar a Liz para almorzar las tres juntas como siempre hacían.

- Buenas Tardes tengan todos, como bien saben este horario corresponde a Consejo de Curso – habló la mujer mientras acomodaba sus gafas. –Les tengo una noticia, buena para algunos, malas para otros – Situó su mirada en Maka. La alumna polémica de Consejo de Curso. Ella se sintió observada y miró a Azusa.

- Continuando, pasado mañana tendremos un viaje especial a la piscina. Saben que se acerca el verano y es necesario que aprendan a nadar –

"No veo problema en ello" Pensó Maka, Azusa noto la mirada aprobatoria de su alumna y se relajo.

- Por supuesto, este año nos ha tocado arrendar el sitio con el cuarto año en curso y con otro curso de un colegio vecino – Patty sonrió lo más que pudo en contraste total con el gesto que el rostro de Maka efectúo.

- ¿Alguna objeción, Albarn? – Azusa notó de inmediato el cambio en su alumna.

- Por supuesto, si el sitio no es solo para este curso, me rehúso a asistir –

- Es una obligación. Con ello obtendrán una calificación –

- Pues repruébeme – se cruzó de brazos molesta la joven conflictiva.

- No puedo hacer eso sin que realices la actividad, sabes que lo tengo prohibido –

- Siempre Maka Albarn, ¿es que no soy yo la presidenta representante de este curso? – una voz saco a las interlocutoras de su charla y dirigieron su mirada a la nueva hablante. – Soy yo quien decide si vamos o no –

- Jacqueline – Azusa miraba a la joven, quien a su vez desafiaba con la mirada a Maka.

- Vamos Maka, la alumna prodigio… ¿no dirás algo? –

- No me molestes – Maka volvió a lo suyo. Su dibujo era más interesante que discutir con aquella muchacha. Jacqueline se puso de pie y caminó hasta el asiento de la rubia ante la mirada de su maestra que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás en su año con esos alumnos se había presentado una riña. Y ahora se estaba efectuando ante ella.

- ¡No me ignores! – acto seguido tomo el cuaderno de Maka y en un movimiento fugaz arranco la hoja de este. Tiró el cuaderno y con una de sus manos ahora libre destrozo el papel. Patty estaba sorprendida. El resto de los alumnos comenzaron a animarlas en son de pelea. La mirada de Maka cambió radicalmente. No había tristeza en ellos, sino odio. Jacqueline jamás le había agradado. Siempre competían la una con la otra y ese año le había quitado su puesto de presidenta.

- Yo soy este año la presidenta, parece que los has olvidado Maka – posó sus manos en sus caderas luego de depositar los restos del dibujo sobre la mesa, su miraba era desafiante. – Sabes bien porque este año te he derrocado ¿verdad? – la joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie y salió de su pupitre para quedar frente a frente con Jacqueline. Ambas frente a su maestra, Maka cedía por fin a las provocaciones de su compañera.

- Chicas vuelvan a sus lugares – habló Azusa decidida.

- ¿Crees que me intimidas? –

- Claro que no, alguien como tú… que no es humano. Jamás sentirá miedo ¿verdad? Porque los demonios no sienten temor – Maka intentaba controlarse. No debía insultarla, estaba en clases. No debía golpearla, faltaría a sus principios.

- Vamos… o en verdad pensaré que me tienes miedo, ¡chica satánica! – Y se lanzó contra la rubia quien cayó de espaldas. Azusa no sabía qué hacer, mientras el resto de los alumnos ordenaba la sala para que ambas pudiesen pelearse sin molestias.

- ¡Alto! – la maestra intentó detenerlas inútilmente. Ella temía salir lastimada en una disputa de dos jóvenes inmaduras, realmente se estaban comportando como niñas.

Jacqueline estaba sobre Maka jalándole el cabello con una mano y con la otra le acertó una bofetada. Maka entonces no había reaccionado aún. Su mente rondaba en las últimas palabras dichas por su contrincante. Esas palabras que siempre le habían hecho sentirse tan miserable. Entonces reaccionó furiosa. Con sus manos rasguño el rostro de la chica. Incrusto lo más que pudo sus uñas en la cara de Jacqueline y vio como un poco de sangre caía de él. La última dio un grito y se separo de Maka mientras acariciaba su rostro, luego se puso de pie alejándose de la rubia.

- ¡Maldita bruja! Eres una diabólica, ¡por eso todos te odian! – Le señalaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su rostro. Maka se puso de pie y con un rápido movimiento le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Jacqueline estaba desprevenida por lo que cayó al suelo.

- Tienes razón ¡soy diabólica! – Una sonrisa maldita apareció en sus labios al instante que volvía a arremeterse contra Jacqueline, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron por la espalda.

- Espera Maka, tu y yo sabemos que no vale la pena – Maka miró a quien la tenía sujeta. Su amiga Patty le miraba con una sonrisa triunfante. – Eres la mejor, Maka – La maestra ayudo entonces a Jacqueline a ponerse de pie, mientras esta seguía insultando a su enemiga. Luego se acercó a Maka hasta quedar frente a ella. Maka le miró atentamente. No estaría pensando en castigarla cuando no fue ella quien comenzó la disputa ¿o sí lo haría?

- Maka, ven conmigo – habló Azusa mientras enviaba a Jacqueline con otra alumna a enfermería.

- Sí… - su mirada se oscureció bajo se flequillo. Definitivamente un castigo le sería asignado. Patty sabía que su amiga era tranquila, pero no debían desafiarle, sino debías atenerte a las consecuencias. La rubia salió del salón siguiendo a su maestra.

Patty recordaba a la perfección que, antes de ser amiga de Maka en primer año, habían sido enemigas. Pero no podía odiarla ahora. En ese entonces Patty había sido alumna problema. Fue transferida a mitad del transcurso del año escolar y no solo tenía bajas calificaciones sino que su temperamento era un problema. Su maestra anterior les había juntado para que Maka le ayudara. Pero Patty siempre la molestaba y se reía de ella. Hasta que luego de unos meses de burla y faltas de respeto por parte de ella surtieron efecto en su nerd amiga. Maka le había "Puesto en su lugar" muy "amablemente" y a partir de ese día Patty comprendió que no debía hacer enfurecer a la bestia interna que Maka llevaba.

Sonrió la chica de azules ojos al recordar la escena. Ella jamás imagino que Maka pudiese ser así de peligrosa cuando se lo proponía.

"Por eso ella es mi mejor amiga" Contemplo como Maka desaparecía tras la puerta y entonces regreso a su antiguo puesto. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba ahora su pupitre? Una estrepitosa risa escapo de sus labios al tiempo que todos los alumnos comenzaban a ordenar el lugar.

Rato después se encontraban las tres chicas almorzando en completo silencio. Cada tanto, Patty miraba a Maka y una pequeña carcajada se hacía presente. Maka entonces fruncía el ceño y Liz no entendía absolutamente nada. Así decidió preguntar:

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No han dicho ni una sola palabra –

- No quiero hablar de eso –

- Verás hermana, es que Maka hoy ha puesto en su lugar a la engreída de Jacqueline – Y volvió a reír, esta vez llamando la atención de varias personas allí presentes. Un escalofrío recorrió a Liz. Ella también quiso enfrentarse en el pasado a Maka, luego de enterarse que había golpeado a su hermana pequeña. Pero Patty le prohibió hacerlo. Ella no quería ver a su hermana mayor ser lastimada por una "bestia salvaje" como lo era Maka fuera de sus cabales. En ese instante entro una muchacha al sitio. Jacqueline con su rostro completamente colorado por los rasguños miraba con furia a Maka.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad. Ya habían acabado y tenían media hora de receso para descansar. Las chicas fueron hasta un pequeño jardín. El mismo al que siempre iban en los recesos. Se sentaron en el pasto y se relajaron.

- ¿Saben? Pasado mañana iremos a la piscina – habló Liz mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa

- Entonces ¿es tu curso el que ira con nosotros? ¡Genial! – Patty exclamo mientras también sonreía.

- A nosotros nos han dicho que podemos invitar a quien queramos – habló Liz.

- A nosotros no – Patty dejo de sonreír para entristecerse levemente.

- No me interesa en absoluto – Maka seguía irritada, así que prefirió ponerse a escuchar música. El solo hecho de recordar que debía compartir el sitio arrendado con otro colegio le molestaba, y más se molestaba al recordar a su némesis Jacqueline. Sacó su reproductor, se colocó los audífonos y luego encendió el aparato. Se perdió en su propio mundo una vez más. No quería saber nada. Ni del embarazo de Liz, ni de su ex novio, ni de nadie más.

El día siguiente transcurrió con total normalidad, solo que ese día las jóvenes no visitaron la tienda; ya que, debían preparar sus cosas para el "viaje especial" que al día siguiente realizarían. Al finalizar las clases, Maka caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa. En el camino tropezó con Stein, quien iba seguramente de camino a la tienda. Maka iba sola ese día, puesto que Patty acompaño a su hermana Liz a comprar un traje de baño nuevo porque, según ella, el que tenía ya no estaba a la moda y le quedaba mal.

- Hola ¿Qué tal? – saludo el sujeto mientras miraba a su expectante

- Hola – Le contesto el saludo la joven mirándole.

- Maka… ¿sabes? Hace unos días he querido hablar algo importante contigo –

- ¿En serio?... –

- Sí, es sobre un problema personal. Verás, me he dado cuenta de que eres alguien digna de confianza y según me dijo Marie, también eres buena consejera – Ambos caminaron entonces hasta una pequeña plaza y tomaron asiento en una banca.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Maka mientras intentaba relajarse. Se encontraba nerviosa, jamás se había quedado a solas con ese sujeto y ahora que lo estaba, no le gustaba para nada.

- No sé cómo decirlo… es un problema que ha pasado de generación en generación. Mi hermano y yo, tanto como mi padre sufrimos esto. – la chica le escuchaba atenta, en ese instante Stein saco un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca, luego busco en su bolsillo un encendedor, cuando se dispuso a encenderlo Maka le miró con disgusto.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –

- No me gustan para nada las personas fumadoras – Stein le miró en silencio y de sus labios resbalo el cigarrillo por la sorpresa. Maka entonces lo miró y rápidamente lo piso destrozándolo por completo. Stein no dijo nada. Oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo. - ¿Puedes continuar? –

- A… claro, por supuesto. Bueno, retomando la charla – Miró al cielo unos instantes. Comenzaba a oscurecer, los matices entre rojo, azul y anaranjado se apreciaban con claridad, la noche se avecinaba. – Este asunto, supongo que Marie te habrá dicho que soy mujeriego ¿verdad? Y no me mientas – Maka medito unos instantes la respuesta, y luego asintió.

- Eso es porque, los hombres de mi familia… - El sonido de un celular le interrumpió. Era el móvil de Maka.

- Lo siento – La rubia del interior de su mochila sacó su teléfono portátil y quiso desviar la llamada cuando vio el nombre del solicitante: Su padre. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era contestarle, si no lo hacía sin duda, más tarde se lamentaría de no haberlo hecho.

- ¿Sí? Ya veo… bien – hablaba la joven. Stein le miró con curiosidad. – Adiós – finalizó y termino la llamada, guardo nuevamente su celular. Miró a su acompañante.

- Stein, lo siento pero debo irme… ¿qué tal si hablamos pasado mañana con más calma? –

- Que sea una cita entonces – Maka le miró con asombro. Pero decidió aceptar, después de todo ella había arruinado la charla.

- Esta bien – Ambos se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? –

- No hace falta, no te preocupes – Maka le sonrió –Adiós – y se puso a caminar en dirección a su hogar, Stein solo le miró en silencio y suspiró.

- Adiós – Y también el siguió su camino a la tienda. Le había prometido a Marie volver luego de unos asuntos pendientes que salió a resolver.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día de las hermanas Thompson. Tenían todo preparado desde el día anterior, se alistaron y partieron a la institución donde les estaba esperando el bus que les llevaría a la piscina. Allí les estaba esperando Maka malhumorada.

- ¿Qué tal? – saludo Liz mientras llegaba junto a su amiga.

- Hola –

- ¡Buenos días! –Gritó Patty al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a Maka con tal brutalidad que ambas cayeron al piso.

- Patty… buenos días – sonrió Maka mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su amiga.

- Arriba ese ánimo, de seguro algo bueno nos pase hoy –

- Además, hoy tenemos que hablar Maka – Liz sonrió mientras miraba a las jóvenes ponerse de pie.

- Está bien – El transporte llegó en unos minutos y entonces todos los alumnos subieron. Jacqueline al pasar frente a Maka hizo un gesto con una de sus manos, la paso bajo su cuello dándole a entender a la rubia que la mataría. Maka rió divertida. Ella sabía que las amenazas no dañan a nadie, por otra parte si ya antes habían peleado ¿Quién le aseguraba a esa chica que esta vez le ganaría? Realmente existe gente que nunca aprende.

Liz tomo asiento junto a Patty, la primera junto a la ventana y la otra al pasillo. Maka se sentó en el asiento delante de ellas junto a la ventana. Miraba distraída hacia el exterior cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

- Hola – el corazón le dio un vuelco y su estomago se contrajo. De todas las personas del mundo ¿justamente esa tenía que tomar asiento junto a ella?

- Hola – le miró de soslayo y se sonrojo levemente.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Maka, ¿Que ha sido de ti? –

- Bueno… nada nuevo – esta vez le miró, pero evito sus ojos – ¿Y de ti, Hero? –

- Eso… bueno – se acercó al rostro de Maka, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun más y susurró algo a su oído – Liz me ha dicho algo que me ha dañado ¿podemos hablar más tarde? – se alejo de ella nuevamente.

- C-Claro… - Miró nuevamente por la ventana. ¿Por qué Hero le ponía tan nerviosa? El había dejado de ser su novio hacía bastante tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar, los jóvenes se instalaron en un sitio cercano a la piscina. El suelo estaba cubierto de pasto por todo el recinto, permitiendo así a los estudiantes ubicarse donde quisieran. Solo los bordes de la piscina contaban con piso pavimentado.

Liz estiró su toalla en el pasto y se sentó sobre ella, en sus manos descansaba su mochila. Maka y Patty le imitaron, Hero les miraba divertido. Al rato hizo lo mismo.

- Iré a cambiarme más tarde, son las 9:00 A.M. apenas- Maka sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y se puso a estudiar.

- Tú nunca cambias ¿verdad? – Hero le miraba, desde que llegaron no dejaba de mirarla y eso ponía sumamente incómoda a Maka.

- ¿Hero? ¿Irás a cambiarte o lo harás más tarde? – preguntó Liz dándose cuenta de lo que su novio hacía.

- Claro, vamos – esté le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió a su novia, ayudo a Liz a ponerse de pie.

- Yo iré contigo hermana – Patty se levantó, cada uno tomó su mochila y se fueron caminando hasta el camarín correspondiente. Maka se quedó allí mientras seguía estudiando y quedando así a cargo de las toallas de sus amigas que yacían tendidas en el suelo.

- ¡Hola Maka! – La joven entonces miró a quién le había saludado. Sorpresa, frente a ella estaban Black Star, Kid y Ox, quien tenía en sus manos una hermosa cámara digital y le había tomado una foto al momento que ella les miro. Bufo molesta.

- ¿Por qué me has tomado una foto? ¿Eres imbécil o qué? –

- Bueno eso… - Los jóvenes le miraron y Ox se puso nervioso mientras el sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro. – Es que eres muy bonita – Se excusó. Maka seguía mirándole molesta pero luego retomó su lectura. Al instante Black Star le quitó el cuaderno de entre las manos y lo lanzo por allí.

- ¡Oye! – gritó Maka, pero el peliazul sonrió divertido.

- Hemos venido a divertirnos ¿no es así? –

- Pues yo no he querido venir en un principio, me han obligado –

- No te preocupes, nosotros arreglaremos tu día para que sea más simétrico – Todos los presentes miraron a Kid. El solo sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿tus amigas? – Entonces Maka recordó que esos muchachos no pertenecían ni a su curso ni al de Liz. Ellos eran participe del otro colegio.

- No te importa –

- Vaya que carácter… - La voz de un cuarto integrante se hizo presente. Maka le miró y sin duda se trataba de aquel joven que le había ofrecido ayuda con anterioridad.

- Soul, ¡llegas tarde como siempre! – gritó Black Star mientras le saludaba.

- Lo siento, he tenido que venir de forma particular. Me quede dormido –

- Así que mi primo se quedo dormido. Eres una vergüenza para la familia – Ox hizo un gesto de desprecio que a nadie le importo. Maka medito las últimas palabras dichas por Ox. No podía ser posible que aquel joven fuese pariente de ese… ser tan despreciable que era a simple vista Ox.

-Maka ¿verdad? – le sonrió el albino a la muchacha. Ella asintió y le saludo. Ox miró con furia a su primo, a simple vista se notaba que el albino le caía en gracia a aquella chica, pero nadie podría quitarle a su futura novia. Ya contaba con parte de lo solicitado por aquella bruja.

Desde otro ángulo del lugar le miraba irritada Jacqueline. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa tonta de Maka a coquetear con chicos que ni siquiera conocía? Ella debía estar en su lugar. Además ya estaba molesta por lo de hacía unos días. Sin duda, se vengaría, no podía quedarse así. Maka le había humillado enfrente de todos sus compañeros y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

- No te relajes mucho, Maka – sonrió la muchacha mientras luego de haberse puesto su bañador aplicaba bronceador a su cuerpo. – Tu felicidad pronto acabará… - Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios y continuó con su labor.

Continuará…

Airi: En un principio sería solo un capítulo pero como noté que quedaría muy largo, decidí hacerlo en dos partes XD se que se enojarán pero bueno. Lo hice toda apurada por falta de tiempo, solo espero que este bien y sea de su agrado. Pronto sabremos el porqué Stein es un mujeriego :D

Bueno sin más que decir por ahora, me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capitulo 4 Perro que ladra no muerte II

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que se encuentren muy bien

Milagrosamente yo me encuentro bien y ¡sin novedades! Eso es algo bueno… o eso creo :3

Por fin he terminado este capítulo

- Si quieren golpearme por la demora, pueden hacerlo, adelante TuT –

¡Así que pido disculpas por la tardanza!

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. Ahora pueden leer la continuación:

Capitulo 4: Perro que ladra no muerde… ¿O tal vez sí?

- Parte 2 –

Las horas pasaban y Liz, Patty, Black Star, Kid y Ox disfrutaban en la piscina, mientras que Maka había recuperado con dificultad su cuaderno e intentaba estudiar, pero no podía ya que, conversaba animadamente con Soul, con quien descubrió que se llevaba ¡muy bien! Y eso ponía a Hero que estaba junto a ellos, completamente molesto.

- Maka – comentó Hero - ¿A qué hora podremos hablar? – Preguntó mientras miraba sin disimulo a Soul.

- A Hero lo siento – dijo Maka mientras por primera vez le miraba desde que comenzó a hablar con Soul –Si quieres podemos hablar ahora mismo – Maka le sonrió, por primera vez durante todo el día no se sintió incomoda junto a Hero, es más, al estar en la compañía de Soul había olvidado por completo que Hero se encontraba allí con ellos.

- Entonces acompáñame por favor – Ambos se pusieron de pie y Maka miró a Soul una vez más para luego comentar:

- ¿Me disculpas un momento? –

- Adelante, no hay problema, yo les espero aquí – Le sonrió a la chica, Hero le miró fulminante y ambos se apartaron un par de metros para poder conversar con un poco más de privacidad, aunque si Soul quisiese escuchar, fácilmente podía haberlo hecho, ya que aunque Hero quisiera hablar en privado, para su desgracia se encontraban en un espacio abierto.

- Maka – comenzó el rubio mientras miraba a la chica y empezaba a jugar con las manos, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso - ¿Sabes? Quería decirte que… voy a terminar mi relación con Liz –

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Maka desconcertada - ¿Y por qué harás eso? –

- Porque ella está embarazada… y ese hijo no es mío –

- ¿Solo por eso? Hero… ¿no estás con ella porque la amas? – argumentó. Hero le miró y se sonrojo levemente.

- Bueno… eso, Maka yo… quiero volver contigo – la rubia le miró más que sorprendida, ¿qué había cambiado en Hero durante el tiempo que no le había visto? Porque ese no era el muchacho al que ella quería. Definitivamente, o el tiempo lo había hecho cambiar, o había sido Liz.

- Hero… yo ya no siento nada por ti, lo lamento – mintió la joven de verdes ojos mirando al chico, él le sonrió y Maka no entendía el porqué de su reacción, hasta que Hero habló.

- No me mientas Maka… ayer he discutido con Liz y ella me ha dicho que tú aún me amas, que si quiero puedo dejarla y volver contigo – Maka meditó unos segundos lo que Hero le había dicho, y luego fue ella quien argumento en su defensa con una sonrisa:

- Tú eres quien está mintiendo Hero. En primer lugar, si hubieses discutido con Liz no estarías aquí y en segundo lugar, ella jamás diría que te dejaría libre para que volvieras conmigo – Hero quedó boquiabierto y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Tan astuta como siempre Maka. Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo… al verte he sentido ese cosquilleo que sentía antes, el mismo que me provocabas cada vez que te veía –

- Es una lástima Hero, lo nuestro se ha terminado hace mucho – Maka miró a Soul, quien estaba recostado sobre una toalla tomando el sol. – Además creo que ya he encontrado a alguien especial para mí – sonrió la rubia ante el comentario que había formulado. Volvió a mirar a Hero, quien estaba ahora triste.

- No me mientas Maka –

- No te miento… Hero, si de verdad me quieres como dices, por favor te pido que… te hagas cargo de Liz y de ese hijo que ella espera… -

- Pero Maka yo no puedo hacerlo… no soy lo suficientemente maduro para… -

- Si no lo haces por ella y por el niño que está esperando, entonces hazlo por mí – Hero entonces le miró resignado

- No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de parecer ¿verdad? –

- Así es, no la hay –

- Entonces me haré cargo de ese niño y lo reconoceré como mío –

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Maka miró con una sonrisa a su interlocutor.

- Te lo prometo – Ambos entonces regresaron al sitio donde se encontraban con anterioridad. Soul les miró y les sonrió.

- ¿Han solucionado ya su problema? – Maka se sentó a su lado y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – Hero les miró con algo de envidia, pero bien sabía que él ya había perdido su oportunidad de estar con Maka, porque él había decidido romper su relación con ella.

Rato después, Liz llamó a Hero para que fuera a divertirse con ellos, lo que al chico no le disgustó ya que, ser el violinista de la pareja que estaba a su lado no era para nada un buen panorama. Se puso de pie y tan rápido como pudo se acercó al grupo que jugaba feliz con una pelota inflable.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Soul una vez que Hero se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchara su charla.

- Creo que sí – Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Era lo más oportuno en aquel momento. Al rato, Soul volvió a hablar

- ¿Quieres que te compre un helado? –

- No te preocupes, Soul no hace falta que… -

- Espérame aquí, iré a comprar dos helados – El albino se puso de pie y se encaminó al pequeño local comercial que había en el interior del recinto. Maka se quedó esperando, cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Entonces alzó la vista y se encontró de lleno con su "querida amiga" Jacqueline.

-Así que te has quedado sola ¿no Maka? – se burló la joven mirando a la rubia. Maka se puso de pie para estar preparada por si Jacqueline intentaba algo en su contra.

- No me digas… y si fuese así ¿qué harás tú al respecto? –

- Siempre tan vulgar… eres tan simplona que ni siquiera te has cambiado el uniforme, me das lástima – y en un "acto magnífico" que Maka no se esperaba, Jacqueline la jaló por el brazo y la lanzó a la piscina sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. – Te gusta el agua ¿verdad Maka? – Apenas la rubia logró salir a flote miró con furia a Jacqueline.

- ¡Esta me las pagas! – gritó Maka. Todos los demás quedaron atónitos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, Soul quien venía llegando, al ver lo ocurrido tiró los helados que traía en sus manos y corrió a ayudar a su amiga.

- Ya veremos eso – Y al voltearse Jacqueline para irse de allí, alguien le jalo por la pierna lanzándola también al agua, Jacqueline ahogo un grito.

- ¡A ver si esto te gusta! – Maka le hundió la cabeza impidiéndole a la joven salir a la superficie para respirar. Soul le miró con horror y le gritó:

- ¡Detente Maka, la vas a ahogar! –

- ¡Eso y más se merece! – La bestia interna de Maka había despertado y ahora sería difícil calmarla. Liz y Patty miraban perplejas lo que estaba ocurriendo, al rato Patty comenzó a reír y echarle porras a Maka diciéndole que la matara. Liz entró en pánico y pidió a los chicos que la tranquilizaran. Segundos después Jacqueline dejo de moverse y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Soul se percató de que algo no andaba bien y se tiró al agua, como pudo alejo a Maka de la victimaria que pasó a ser la martirizada.

- ¡Suéltame Soul, voy a matarla! – Maka se movía frenéticamente intentando soltarse de los brazos del chico, y al rato lo consiguió pero fue tranquilizada por Liz quien le había acertado una bofetada en la mejilla. Maka entonces comprendió que estaba fuera de sus cabales, y que aunque quisiera golpear a Liz porque ella también le había pegado, no podía hacerlo por el estado en que se encontraba su amiga. Al rato todos salieron de la piscina y miraban a Jacqueline perplejos.

- Maka ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Kid mientras se acercaba a la joven que estaba al borde del llanto.

- Si Kid, gracias por preocuparte… lo siento Soul – dijo esta vez mirando al joven, quien le abrazo protectoramente –

- Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola – Rato después sacaron a Jacqueline en una camilla. Patty había llamado a los paramédicos del sitio, quienes reanimarían a la joven que ahora yacía inconsciente.

"Chance" pensó Ox y aprovechó el alboroto, rápidamente fue hasta donde se encontraba su mochila y de ella extrajo una tijera para "casos de emergencia", se dirigió con falso interés hasta donde Maka y Soul se encontraban y luego preguntó:

- ¿Maka, existe alguna clase de rivalidad entre esa chica y tú? – Maka no quiso hablar del tema y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Soul, este seguía abrazándola, entonces Ox con la tijera cortó un pequeño mechón de pelo de una de las coletas de Maka.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Soul mientras veía a Ox con desconfianza, Maka entonces miró al aludido quien escondió sus manos tras su espalda.

- Nada – exclamó y rápidamente se fue del sitio ante la perpleja mirada de Soul y Maka. Tan pronto como pudo, Azusa llego junto a su polémica alumna y se la llevó a rastras del recinto. Maka sería sancionada una vez más gracias a Jacqueline.

Al llegar la tarde, la clase y el viaje especial a la piscina había concluido y todos regresaban a sus casas. Liz le pidió a Maka que conversaran en casa de la joven de ojos verdes, pues se quedaría a dormir, para así poder platicar con más calma sin que nadie les molestara. Maka no se negó, después de todo, gracias a ella no se había convertido en una homicida.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Maka, la radio se encontraba encendida y estaban escuchando Kalafina porque era uno de los grupos favoritos de Liz y a Maka igual le gustaba, pero no tanto como a su amiga.

- Y bien Liz… dime, ¿De qué querías que conversáramos? –

- Maka… bueno, he estado pensando bastante sobre mi embarazo y decidí que lo mejor será que aborte – La voz de Liz sonó tan deprimente que a Maka se le rompió el corazón. Miró a Liz quien parecía no tener sentimientos, ya que ni se había inmutado luego de la revelación.

- ¿Estás loca Liz? – Gritó Maka, al instante sintió la voz de su padre que le preguntaba:

- ¿Están bien? Escuché un grito –

- ¡Estamos bien papá! – le gritó Maka de vuelta, luego fijó su atención de vuelta en Liz – no puedes hacer eso… es tú hijo Liz –

- Lo sé… pero Hero me ha dicho que no quiere reconocer al niño – Pauso unos segundos y luego continuó – Hemos discutido hoy por la mañana, por eso él se ha sentado junto a ti durante el viaje – Entonces Maka comprendió que Hero no le había mentido. Liz al instante se desmoronó emocionalmente y llorando se lanzó a los brazos de Maka

- ¡No quiero que Hero me deje! ¡Lo amo! – Maka miró con sorpresa a su amiga y la abrazó intentando consolarle.

- Verás que todo estará bien Liz, no hace falta que abortes… Hero reconocerá a ese niño –

- Maka, el no cambiará de parecer… puede que sea muy estúpido, pero ningún hombre en su sano juicio se haría responsable de un hijo que no es de él – Suspiró y su voz se quebró – He hablado con el padre de la criatura, él está de acuerdo con que aborte, de hecho, el me dará el dinero y dijo que tenía un amigo que realiza abortos –

- ¿Quién es el imbécil Liz?… ¡porque yo misma le pondré en su lugar! –

- ¨Maka no hace falta que lo sepas… después de todo yo le he propuesto lo del aborto – Maka sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría encima, se apartó de Liz y le miró fulminante

- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz Liz? ¿No sabes que ese niño que se está formando en tu interior está vivo? ¿No sabes que es inocente y no tiene la culpa de las imbecilidades que tú hagas y pienses? ¡¿No sabes que nadie te perdonará si haces tal cosa? – Liz se puso pálida como nunca antes. Sintió nauseas y rápidamente se fue al baño para vomitar. Maka solo le miró en silencio. Minutos después Liz estaba de regreso y venía limpiándose la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención –

- Liz no te preocupes, temprano he hablado con Hero y me ha dicho que reconocerá al niño –

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – A Liz le brillaron los ojos como nunca, al poco rato comenzó a llorar nuevamente y abrazo a Maka.

- ¿Cómo lo has convencido? –

- No te preocupes, es algo sin importancia. Hero te ama y no debes perder la oportunidad que la vida te ha dado para ser feliz, sé feliz Liz, la vida te ha bendecido con un hijo y tu novio es un hombre maravilloso – Maka limpió el rostro de su amiga, quien le miraba emocionada. Luego esbozó una sonrisa que compartió con su amiga.

- No sé cómo lo has hecho Maka pero muchas gracias ¡de verdad! – Y volvió a abrazar a su salvadora como si de eso dependiera que nunca la abandonara. Pues Maka no solo era su amiga, sino también su consejera.

- Por cierto Liz, mañana no iré a clases –

- ¿Y eso porque? Tú eres la más aplicada –

- Bueno… debido a lo de hoy, he sido expulsada por dos semanas – Liz le miró con sorpresa.

- Vaya… pero falta poco para las vacaciones de verano, así que no importa si faltas a clases – Liz le sonrió – De cierto modo siento envidia de que te hayan expulsado –

- No digas eso Liz… - En eso recordó que el cuaderno del que había estado estudiando durante el día, ya no estaba dentro de sus pertenencias – Liz, por casualidad ¿has visto mi cuaderno de Química? –

- La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando Black Star te lo quitó –

- Pero si antes de pelearme con Jacqueline lo tenía, eso fue después de que él me lo quitara –

- No, definitivamente no lo he visto –

En otro sitio, Ox iba a visitar nuevamente a la bruja Medusa, pues en su poder tenía ya suficiente para que aquella mujer realizara su "trabajo" en Maka. Entró al sitio, y fue atendido por una muchacha quién le guió hasta la consulta de Medusa.

- Medusa-sama, un cliente ha venido – exclamó la chica, mientras abría sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación.

- Hazlo pasar Eruka –

- Sí – La joven hizo un además de mano, indicándole a Ox que podía ingresar a la consulta. Al entrar sonrió al ver a la mujer de cabellera rubia, está hizo lo mismo para con él.

- Bienvenido Ox – exclamó Medusa mirándole directo a los ojos. Al chico le recorrió un escalofrío, por un instante pensó en desistir, pero luego de meditar en silencio unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante y no retractarse de lo que a continuación ocurriría.

- Gracias Medusa-sama – El joven tomó asiento luego de que la bruja le ofreciera hacerlo, Medusa no dejaba de sonreír mientras notaba el nerviosismo del chico.

- Haz traído todo lo que te he pedido ¿verdad? –

- Sí – al instante depositó un sobre encima del escritorio que había delante de él, y un cuaderno.

- ¿Está segura de que no necesita nada más? –

- ¿Estás cuestionando a una profesional? – Medusa habló con algo de rabia en su voz

- Por supuesto que no… es solo que –

- Solo cállate – Entonces Ox contempló en silencio todo lo que la mujer hacía. Del sobre extrajo una fotografía de la chica y un pequeño mechón de cabello – Perfecto –

Continuará…

Airi: jujuju ¡la cosa se pone fea! Y… ¡se pondrá peor!

La verdad no comprendo porque al escribir este fic me da jaqueca…

¿Será que no quiero recordar cosas desagradables? Bueno no importa, lo que si importa es que he subido este capítulo y esperaré con ansias sus reviews x3 para saber ¡qué tal va hasta aquí! Y en el próximo capítulo sucederán cosas insólitas que no podrán creer :o jajaja ya, no es para tanto… creo XD

¡Y la aparición de nuestros personajes protagónicos faltantes! Tsubaki, Chrona y Blair…

Bueno y otros más por allí 9w9

No se preocupen que Jacqueline no se murió (más quisiera yo ¬¬)

Porque si se hubiese muerto, cuantos problemas me hubiese ahorrado… XD que mala soy, pero como sabrán las personas malas no tienen un final feliz… :o no debí decir eso… XD

Y sin más que decir, ni quitarles más tiempo, saludos a todos mis lectores, ¡se me cuidan! Y…

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
